


over and over again

by untouchableocean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: Max and Alex and some moments.





	1. catharsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinandulric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinandulric/gifts).

> for rin, official malex god

He’s almost overwhelmed by how fiercely Max is kissing him; it’s harsh and a bit painful, like he’s letting something out that’s been buried for much too long.

To be fair, Alex has been burying it too. For the sake of his career, his reputation, his sanity, but none of that matters anymore as Max slides off his lap and settles between his legs.

“Is this okay?”

Alex’s breathing falters. He looks down into Max’s screaming blue eyes and nods, shoving his hands under his thighs to stop them wandering. He closes his eyes and sighs; it’s catharsis, nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i shall probably write more of these at some point because malex good :)


	2. (not) catharsis

The second time is more than catharsis, but neither man cares to acknowledge that. Alex sinks down onto Max, bites his shoulder to muffle his scream, leaves burning breaths on his damp skin.

When Alex starts moving it’s heaven, and everything else Max has ever thought about goes completely out of the window, all his thoughts on Alex; how he feels, how he moves, how his face scrunches up and flattens out as he moans.

“Fuck, Alex, I-”

Alex snaps his hips and Max chokes on his words, just managing to cut himself off before he says something _really_ stupid.


End file.
